syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
April 5
1920 Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse To Engage Two Teams Tuesday A.C.U. Quintet And Lemoynes Will Each Play One Period The All-Syracuse basketball chasers will engage the A.C.U. quintet and the Lemoyne five in a benefit “double-header” to be played at the Armory Tuesday night. The entire proceeds will be turned over to St. Mary’s hospital. The A.C.U. team will stack against the Syracusans for the first half and the Lemoyne quintet will play the last 20-minute period. Everything has been arranged for the contest. Wednesday night All-Syracuse plays the Y.M.H.A. team at the Armory. It is expected that this will be a record game. The advance sale of reservations for Tuesday’s game opened at C.W.P. Reynolds Company and at Stolz Brothers this morning. Thursday night All-Syracuse travels to Buffalo to meet the Orioles in the fifth and deciding contest of a championship series. The game with Ogdensburg was cancelled. It was to have been played tonight. The managers of both teams agreed to call off the rest of the games of a series to be played. Syracuse Post Standard- All-Syracuse To Engage Two Teams Tuesday A.C.U. Quintet And Lemoynes Will Each Play One Period The All-Syracuse basketball chasers will engage the A.C.U. quintet and the Lemoyne five in a benefit “doubleheader” to be played at the Armory Tuesday night. The entire proceeds will be turned over to St. Mary’s Hospital. The A.C.U. team will stack against the Syracusans for the first half and the Lemoyne quintet will play the last 20-minute period. Everything has been arranged for the contest. Wednesday night All-Syracuse plays the Y.M.H.A. team at the Armory. It is expected that this will be a record game. The advance sale of reservations for Tuesday’s game opened at C.W.P. Reynolds Company and at Stolz Brothers this morning. Thursday night All-Syracuse travels to Buffalo to meet the Orioles in the fifth and deciding contest of a championship series. The game with Ogdensburg was cancelled. It was to have been played tonight. The managers of both teams agreed to call off the rest of the games of a series to be played. Watertown Daily Times- Knights May Play Syracuse Quintet Arrangements Pending For Game Between K. Of C. And All-Syracuse Monday Arrangements are pending today to bring the All-Syracuse basketball to this city one week from tonight to play the Knights of Columbus quintet, it was announced today. If the arrangements can be completed to the satisfaction of both teams, the game will be played in the State Armory. The Knights are confident that they can gave the Salt City team a harder fight than the Company I team of Ogdensburg did last week. It is also announced that the game scheduled with the St. John’s Sodality quintet of Oswego at Oswego on Wednesday night was cancelled on Saturday. The Knights have been practicing hard for the opening game of the city series on Tuesday as has been the Y.M.C.A. A large crowd is expected to throng the association gymnasium for the initial game. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Start Battle After 12, Midnight Chicago- The Fort Wayne, Ind., Zollners, bolstered by the last-minute signing of three Big Nine stars, were predominant favorites today in the ninth annual pro basketball meet in Chicago Stadium. Striving for their fourth successive crown, the Zollners had Ken Menke and Jack Smiley of the Illinois Whiz Kids and Ralph Hamilton, Indiana’s high scorer, under contract. Tonight’s opening session of three games, scheduled to start at 8 PM, CST, sends the Oshkosh, Wis., All-Stars against the Mohawk Indians of Herkimer, NY, of the New York State League; the Anderson, Ind., Packers against the Pittsburgh Pirates and the Dow Chemicals of Midland, Mich., against the Syracuse, NY, Nationals. The last game starts at 12:15 Syracuse time. The first round will conclude tomorrow with the Sheboygan, Wis., Redskins meeting the Portland, Ore., Indians; New York Rens facing the Toledo Jeeps and the Baltimore Bullets meeting the Tri-City Blackhawks of Moline, Ill. Fort Wayne automatically drew a first round bye as defending champion. The Indianapolis Kautskys also drew a bye. The meet enters the quarter-finals Monday with the semi-finals scheduled Wednesday and the championship contest Thursday. Oshkosh, making its ninth appearance in the tourney, has added two new players to its roster- Ted Scalissi of Ripon College and Dick Miller of Lawrence College. Dow Chemical bolstered its squad by signing Dick Holub of Long Island U. Anderson, also has some newcomers, including Frank Brian from Louisiana State. 1951 Gloversville Leader Republican- Battling Knickerbockers Turn Back Syracuse Nats To Enter Finals Of Professional Basketball Playoffs Searing Attack In Last 10 Minutes Trips Foe As New York Sews Up Eastern Division Championship; Team Now Meets Rochester New York—Because they refused to give up when the going got toughest, the New York Knickerbockers today are in the finals of the NBA playoffs for the first time in their five-year history. The battling Knicks, down 12 points with 10 minutes to go, staged a searing attack to trip the Syracuse Nationals, 83-81, last night and sew up the Eastern Division championship. It gave the New Yorkers the deciding game in the best-of-five series. Now the Knicks will square off with the Rochester Royals for the league title. Rochester won the Western Division flag by upsetting the Minneapolis Lakers. The first two games of the best-of-seven series will take place in Rochester Saturday and Sunday. The third and fourth games are set for New York Wednesday and Friday, April 13. A standing room throng of 5,300 saw the Knicks trail Syracuse 70-58 in the fourth quarter at New York. Then the Knicks, driving, fighting and rebounding like men possessed, scorched the cords for nine straight points to cut the margin to 70-67. Led by Max Zaslofsky's one-handers and Vince Boryla's long set shots, the New Yorkers finally took a 76-75 lead. After a pivot shot by Noble Jorgensen put Syracuse back into the lead, two fouls by Dick McGuire and Zaslofsky gave the Knicks a margin they never lost. 1954 Geneva Daily Times- Lakers Hold Edge Over Syracuse Nats Syracuse—The Minneapolis Lakers today held a 2-1 edge over injury-riddled Syracuse in their quest for a fifth National Basketball Assn. championship in six years thanks to the chips-down playing of the old maestro, George Mikan. It was Mikan's 30 points and his command of the backboards last night that paced the Lakers to an 81-68 victory over the Nationals in the world series in pro basketball. Syracuse, hobbled by injuries all through the playoffs, loomed as a serious threat to end the Western Division's domination of the Eastern sector in the title round by edging the Lakers, 62-60, Saturday at Minneapolis. That evened the series' at 1-all. But George King, classy playmaker of the Nats, got a broken wridt in that one and couldn't play at all last night. Dolph Schayes, who also has a broken wrist, and Earl Lloyd, who has a broken hand, were handicapped too much to stop the visitors. Minneapolis, holders of the NBA crowns for 1949, 1950, 1952 and 1953, resumes the series with the Nationals here Thursday night. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats And Pistons Clash In 4th Playoff Game Tonight Syracusans Hope To End Bad Slump; Indianapolis Fans Not Interested Indianapolis- The Syracuse Nats meet Fort Wayne again at the Fair Ground Coliseum here tonight in the fourth game of the series in which Syracuse holds a 2-1 advantage. There is no great confidence in the camp of the Nats, only a tremendous desire to break free a very evident slump. There was no lack of toil on the part of the Syracuse club yesterday. Coach Cervi called for practice at 1 p.m. but Dolph Schayes rounded up teammates two hours earlier and they headed for the drillshed for extra shooting in the dimly lighted Coliseum. Indianapolis remains cool to these playoffs. The Harlem Globetrotters appeared here against the College All-Stars at Butler Fieldhouse last night, and the city didn’t even know the NBA playoffs are taking place here. Charley Eckman, Fort Wayne mentor criticized the city when he said: “It’s certainly proved one thing to me, Indianapolis doesn’t want NBA basketball.” Both clubs are physically fit for the fourth encounter. Paul Walther was forced to sit out the third game with a virus condition but he has recovered. Police protection has been promised for tonight’s game following the chair throwing incident at the Sabbath night encounter. Syracuse will alter its starting lineup. Earl Lloyd will replace John Kerr, who had one of his poorest nights as a pro in Sunday’s game. Trade talk is brewing for next season between the Zollners and Syracuse. Eckman has admittedly stated he wants Billy Kenville and he has offered Don Meineke. Future deals will depend largely upon draft selection, but the Nats have not indicated they are interested in losing the ex-Bonnie player. Zollner appears unconcerned with these playoffs. He and his promotion men returned to Fort Wayne Sunday night and will not come back until tonight. The draft meeting contemplated for Syracuse next Monday and Tuesday is off. Instead it will be held in New York Tuesday at 10 a.m. While the Nats were practicing at the Coliseum, President Dan Biasone trimmed Bob Sexton and Jerry Damiano at golf, shooting an 83 over the Speedway course. Damiano had a peculiar tee shot which hit a power line and zoomed along the wires for 75 yards in near record speed before falling to the ground. Fort Wayne and Syracuse have scored identical points totals in the three games. The Nats won by four and three point margins while the Zollners had a seven point spread in the third fray. George Yardley has played a total of 126 minutes in the series while Paul Seymour is the second workhorse of the tests with 122 minutes. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1950-51 Category:1953-54 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:April 5 Category:Biasone Category:Cervi Category:Jorgensen Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Schayes Category:Sexton Category:Seymour Category:Yardley